<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Y dónde están las manzanas? by luvanrouju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208327">¿Y dónde están las manzanas?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju'>luvanrouju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apples, Bad Jokes, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El plan de Epel es hacer un pastel de manzanas, o era. Porque cuando llega a la cocina, no hay rastro de sus jugosas frutas rojas. Quizás Rook tenga la respuesta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Epel Felmier/Rook Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Y dónde están las manzanas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El plan de Epel es hacer un pastel de manzanas, o era; ya que al instalarse en la cocina y tras buscar en los cajones, el refrigerador y debajo de la mesa, no encontró las manzanas que compró el otro día.</p><p>Arruga el entrecejo, resaltando un mojín con sus labios.</p><p>—Hm… estoy seguro de que las guardé por aquí —susurra para sí mismo. Deja caer los párpados, creando cierta tensión bajo sus ojos al toquetear su mentón.</p><p>¿Se las habrá comido? No, está seguro porque las manzanas las compró debido a que se le acabaron las anteriores —culpa del vacío en su estómago que gritaba por otra una vez las mordía—. Eso deja abierta una posibilidad: que alguien en Pomefiore las haya devorado. </p><p>Epel empieza a caminar en círculos, cruzándose de brazos y gruñendo.</p><p>La pregunta es: ¿quién? ¿Vil? Lo duda. ¿Para qué iba a querer Vil unas manzanas? O sea, estamos hablando de Vil Schoenheint. Aunque bueno, quizás vio por allí algún consejo de belleza que involucraba a sus "bebés" y lo llevó a una masacre de manzanas. </p><p>Qué horror.</p><p>Epel suspira y toma asiento, con los codos bien afincados sobre la mesa. Pero algo que no es el rechinar de la silla lo hace pestañear, girándose hasta enfocar la inconfundible figura del cazador del dormitorio, vicepresidente Rook Hunt.</p><p>El silencio se corta con la aparición de esa afilada sonrisa.</p><p>—¡Oh! Epel, qué curioso verte por aquí —canturrea, con sus pasos enmudeciendo al darse la libertad de ubicarse a su lado.</p><p>El aludido continúa fijo en Rook, mas desvía la mirada y se encierra en sus cavilaciones. La diestra le sirve de apoyo para la mejilla. </p><p>Volviendo al punto, si no fuese Vil, ¿entonces quién? A lo mejor pudo ser un estudiante cualquiera de los cientos que habitan en Pomefiore, ¿pero y si hubo un infiltrado? ¿O por qué alguien se infiltraría sólo para robar manzanas? Bueno, es que las manzanas son ambrosia, dulces y crujientes y...</p><p>Rook le toca el hombro. Epel abre los ojos, echándole un vistazo al rostro de Hunt nuevamente. Pese a que yace acostumbrado a la sonrisita de Rook, le da un cosquilleo en la piel por la travesura que vislumbra. </p><p>—¿En qué piensas?</p><p>—Uhm… nada especial, o bueno —Suspira—, no encuentro algo que necesitaba.</p><p>—¿Oh?</p><p>El cazador recuesta la barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas. </p><p>—¿Algo como… una fruta?</p><p>Un ruidito abandona el cuerpo de Epel. Tensa los hombros, con un bombeo en el pecho. Dibuja mejor las facciones de Rook, enlazando ideas en el fondo de su cabeza cuando se le arruga el entrecejo. Abre la boca, mas el desliz de la pluma del sombrero lo calla. </p><p>¿Lo siguiente? Un rojo absorbiendo el color de la cocina, y por ende, la atención de Epel. Se levanta de golpe, haciendo sonar la silla.</p><p>—¡Mi mazana! </p><p>—Oui, mon ami~. </p><p>Una sonrisa atraviesa el rostro de Epel, el brillo encendiendo sus ojos. Ejecuta un amago de inclinarse, buscando tomar la fruta, pero Rook es más rápido, ágil —porque cazador, duh—, y la captura para proyectarla en un parpadeo delante de Felmier.</p><p>—Toda tuya, Epel. </p><p>La mente del chiquillo yace en blanco. El rojo se torna borroso, con la presencia de Rook acentuándose. Inhala. El tanteo de sus dedos sobre la manzana pasa a ser un arrebato. </p><p>—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —La sonrisita de Rook es inmune a la protesta; sólo se ensancha, desplegando su calma y misterio habitual como una armadura. Vuelve a erguirse, sin dejar de acariciar los bordes de su sombrero.<br/>    » Te lo advierto. ¿Me oíste, Rook? Ni se te ocurra.</p><p>—Como digas, mon ami~. </p><p>Epel quiere sacudirle esa astucia que carga. No obstante, se limita a exhalar con fuerza. Suele ser él a quien todos clasifican como un enigma, pero en realidad, la mente del vicepresidente de Pomefiore —como el resto de miembros del dormitorio—, es la verdadera incógnita.</p><p>Bah, de todos modos, hora de preparar su pastel de manzanas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tengo un pequeño problema con el RookPel, sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>